


Attentive

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Kolivan has been watching her. Allura intends to find out why.Written for the wonderful wizard_candy.
Relationships: Allura/Kolivan (Voltron)
Kudos: 24





	Attentive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizard_candy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard_candy/gifts).



Allura was well-accustomed to having eyes on her. As the Princess of Altea, she had been in the public eye across all five planets in the Alliance from infancy. One of the earliest lessons she could remember Mother teaching her was how to ignore judgement from those whose opinions held no weight. Father had taught her the next movement how to tell who those people were, or at least he’d tried. The lesson had sunk in eventually, but right now she almost wished it hadn’t. If it hadn’t, she might be able to ignore the feeling of Kolivan’s eyes on her, always watching, always _judging_ from behind his mask. Kolivan was not a person whose opinion she could dismiss. He was the leader of the Blades of Marmora, as she now led the Paladins of Voltron. An equal, as Father and his fellow Paladins had once been. And the opinions of equals could not so easily be brushed aside.

“Kolivan, a word in private?” she said as their latest strategy meeting concluded, and he signed something to Antok too quickly for her to fully make out. Damn, she needed to brush up on her GSL. Shiro paused by the door, and Allura waved a hand at him dismissively. Most any other conflict resolution, she would’ve asked him to stay; he was her Black Paladin, after all. This, though, was a personal matter. He could go meet the rest of the Paladins in the common room to update them on the situation.

Kolivan stayed where he was on the other side of the table until the room was empty, mask active but his gaze like a physical weight on her nonetheless. He didn’t fidget, didn’t ask why she wanted to talk as any of her Paladins might have. He didn’t even stand particularly at attention, maintaining the relaxed formal posture he’d held during the meeting. Allura would’ve hated that she could find no fault in his conduct if it wasn’t such an admirable trait.

Looking at him, she had no idea how to proceed. He was professional, respectful, there had been no discipline issues with any of the Blade- nothing that she could use as an opening. “You’ve been watching me.” she settled for, breaking the near-silence of the room before it could grow too awkward. “Why?”

“I was not aware Alteans considered it a crime to be attentive.” he said, and Allura’s cheeks burned.

“Mask _off_ , Kolivan.” she demanded, and was caught slightly off-guard when he deactivated it without complaint. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Is it not?” he feigned innocence well enough Allura might have believed him, if she hadn’t caught the galra staring at her from behind his mask countless times since the Blade of Marmora came aboard the Castle of Lions to better plan their attack on Zarkon’s ship. Come to think of it, he had only started wearing his mask at all times since coming aboard her ship... no, she wasn’t concerned with why he wore the mask, she was concerned with the behaviour he hid beneath it.

“Beyond your usual watchfulness, you have been watching _me_ specifically.” she clarified, starting around the table. “I have felt your gaze on me, Kolivan. When I am training, when I command my Paladins in their drills, during strategy meetings.”

Kolivan tensed, minute but undeniable. Good, he knew he’d been caught out. “Why?” she asked, rounding the end of the table and approaching Kolivan directy, resting a hand on the table’s edge for balance as she began to shift taller. “If I am failing in some way, if I have missed some shift in propriety these past ten thousand deca-phoebs, I would ask that you _tell me_.” she came to a stop directly in front of Kolivan, her shifted height only just less than his own. Proper stature for seeking honest feedback from an equal. Kolivan’s eyes widened minutely, and she bit back a smile. Her Paladins had been similarly startled, when they learnt what alteans were capable of.

“Princess Allura, trust me when I say I do not watch you in judgement.” Kolivan said after a tick to compose himself. “Having seen you in action as not only combatant, tactician, _and_ ambassador, but also as a personal leader and friend of your Paladins, only a fool would judge you for your efforts.”

“Then why do you watch me so closely, Kolivan?” she demanded, folding her hands in front of her skirt.

“You are an admirable woman.” Kolivan said, his gaze sliding sideways, fixing on some indeterminate point on the wall behind her.

“That’s not an answer.” she pointed out, shifting her weight back and crossing her arms. He was hiding something, though she wasn’t sure what.

“Is one needed?” Kolivan asked, and Allura’s eyes narrowed.

“I should think so, yes.” she turned away from Kolivan, releasing her shift as she walked over towards the viewscreens. The stars around Olkarion had grown familiar, these past few movements. Perhaps once Zarkon was defeated, the Coalition would find its permanent base here while they dismantled the remains of his Empire. Kolivan’s attention was such a small thing, in the face of what they sought to do, and yet it consumed far more of her attention than she had expected of something so small. “I trust you, Kolivan.” she said after a few moments of silence, turning to face the galra. “Why will you not extend that same trust to me?”

“Allura, if I did not trust you I would not have offered the Blade’s assistance in your plan.” Kolivan said, his footsteps whisper-soft on the floor as he approached. “If my attention bothers you-”

“Your attention is not the problem.” Allura turned on her heel, jaw set firm as she looked up at Kolivan. “The _problem_ is that you won’t tell me _why_.”

For a moment it seemed her words would simply roll right off the galra, but then he sighed, shoulders falling ever so slightly. “It is a rather more... personal matter than I would normally share with one outside my clade.” he admitted, looking past her to where Olkarion hung outside the viewscreen. “I did not lie when I called you admirable. You are strong, empathetic, your tactical intuition is beyond measure.” he breathed deeply through his nose, and exhaled heavily before finally returning his gaze to her. “Altogether, Princess, you are _devastatingly_ attractive.”

Allura blinked, mouth falling open slightly as she searched for a response. She’d expected criticism, reprimand, not a confession! Thankfully, Kolivan forged on with his explanation, saving her from having to reply immediately.

“I had hoped to delay this conversation until after Zarkon’s defeat, when I would have time to look into altean courting customs.” he said, as serious as he was when reading off intelligence reports from his mole in Zarkon’s ship.

“Altean customs.” she repeated numbly.

“Yes.” Kolivan glanced away, his cheeks darkening slightly. “I considered asking Coran, but it seemed... unwise.”

“Well, you’re not wrong there.” Allura muttered, and a smile tugged at her lips when Kolivan snorted. “Altean customs are far less rigid than galran ones, generally speaking.” she said softly, and Kolivan’s ears pricked up. “We exchange gifts, juniberry flowers are a traditional start, and meet each other’s families.” she’d not seen a juniberry flower since Altea burnt, and she was fairly certain she’d already met Kolivan’s pack. “After that, the intended live together for a time, and once they are certain of their compatibility they are bound in the many eyes of Lyn’carlith.”

“That does sound far less... structured, than galran customs.” Kolivan agreed. “And there are no special considerations to court the Princess?”

Allura looked aside, shoulders tensing slightly. “My title is more formality than anything else, at this point.” she admitted. With Altea gone, her people all but extinct, what was there left for her to be Princess of?

“You have suffered so much loss.” Kolivan said quietly, lifting his hand slowly to brush his fingers against her cheek. His suit had textured grips on the palm and insides of his fingers, and she was relieved that he’d’ turned off the space-grade insulation system. A cold touch was the furthest thing from what she wanted right now. “I swear to you, Allura, I will do everything in my power to help you bring Zarkon to justice.”

“Thank you, Kolivan.” she lifted a hand to press his more firmly to her cheek, leaning into the contact. How long had it been since she was touched by someone outside of the family she’d built aboard the castle? How much longer since she’d been held? “But right now, I would rather have you with me as a-” she stalled, brain pulling a blank on the proper word for what they were. Courtmate felt... presumptuous, when Kolivan had only laid his affections bare just doboshes ago and she was not yet certain of her own feelings. Lover was even worse in that regard, potential mate- quiznack, she couldn’t even remember the Galran word for that, but she knew it didn’t translate well.

“I believe the Human word for it would be boyfriend.” Kolivan said with a slight smile, and Allura giggled.

“Boyfriend.” she echoed. It would do until she found the word which was escaping her, or became sure enough of her own heart that she could use something stronger. “Well then, Kolivan, would you like to accompany me to my room?” she leaned a little more into his hand on her cheek, and batted her eyelashes the way that always made Lance blush and scramble to agree with her. “As my _boyfriend_.”

Kolivan’s whole body tensed, his ears twitching in surprise. If he had a tail, Allura was sure it would have been thrashing. “If I agree, will you do me the honour of allowing me to court you in the Galran tradition, after Zarkon’s defeat?”

“Of course.” Allura grinned, shifting her hand over Kolivan’s and stepping back so their hands hung between them, fingers entwined. “Just don’t tell Coran.”

“I swear it on every star in the sky.” he said solemnly, eyes crinkling ever so slightly at the edges with his following smile.

\---

Allura locked the door behind them as Kolivan looked around her room, and she was struck with a sudden self-consciousness about the state of it. Her dresser was a bit a mess, from the mice more or less living there, and overall it was... extravagant. She couldn’t imagine any bedroom in the Blade of Marmora base being this excessively lavish.

“So this is what a Princess’s room looks like.” Kolivan mused, wandering over to the thin, gauzy curtains which framed the sides of her bed. “It suits you.”

“Oh?” Allura toed off her shoes and moved to his side, and Kolivan smiled down at her just as tenderly as he had in the meeting room earlier.

“Yes. Elegant and regal, and stronger than one would assume at a glance.” he gripped the edge of the curtain and tugged, and sure enough it held. “Would you like us to undress each other, or would you rather we strip ourselves?”

Allura pushed aside her fluster from the unexpected compliment to focus on the question. “Each other, I think.” she said after a few ticks. “You could sit on the edge of the bed...” she gestured, and Kolivan took a seat obediently, peeling a tab so well camouflaged as to be invisible up from the surface of his suit and tugging it down an equally hidden track just far enough to hold it notably open. Then reached for her own zipper at the nape of her neck, fingers shifting ever so slightly longer for a proper grip on the tab as she pulled it down to between her shoulder blades and then back to normal when she released it.

Straddling Kolivan’s lap was simple, easy. The mattress dipped beneath them as Allura rested one hand on his chest and took the pull of his zipper in the other. It slid smoothly down its track at her direction, curving gently towards Kolivan’s left leg, and she stopped when it came level with his hips. Kolivan leaned back on his hands, giving Allura plenty of space to carefully push his suit off his shoulders. His skin was softer than she’d expected, smooth under her fingers as she pushed his sleeves down his arms, mapping the contours of his muscles.

“How has nobody sought you as a mate yet?” she asked, her eyes scanning down Kolivan’s exposed torso and back up to his face. Handsome, strong, dutiful... he embodied every ideal she could remember from galran media in her youth.

“I don’t exactly get out much.” his lips twitched in a flicker of a smirk. “And what sort of commander fraternizes with their own soldiers?”

Ah. Yes, that would do it. “Well, I am not one of your soldiers.” Allura grinned, placing one hand flat on his chest and dragging it down as the other guided one of Kolivan’s hands to the zipper of her dress. “Did you want to test our compatibility tonight, or simply allow me to familiarize myself with your body?”

“The former.” Kolivan purred, freeing his other hand from his sleeve to grab and hike up her skirt in back. “Tell me, Allura. Are you at all experienced in-”

“Yes.” Allura cut him off, pushing his zipper further down its track as she slid her hand down far enough to feel his sheath. “Not with a galra, but there was...” she trailed off, then shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. I’m no blushing virgin, and with how much you’ve watched me train I imagine you must know I’m not exactly fragile, either.”

“I still intend to be gentle with you.” Kolivan said, mouth curving down in a slight, stern frown. “I take no pride in hurting those near to me.”

“I’m not-” Allura paused and huffed. “I am not asking you to be rough with me, Kolivan.” she said slowly, fingers tracing the base of his sheath. “We hardly know each other yet. All I ask is that you not treat me as some fragile thing.”

“Understood.” Kolivan nodded solemnly, pulling the zipper of her dress down. Allura relaxed her shoulders, letting the fabric slide off of them, and shivered when Kolivan eased it along. His hands were softer than she’d expected, save for the needle-sharp tips of his nails which traced over her skin just shy of hard enough to break it. “Will your dress fit over your head?” he asked, his tone perfectly conversational, as if they were still discussing troop placement instead of half-clothed on her bed.

“It would, but I still need to remove my underwear.” she slipped her right arm free of its sleeve and groped Kolivan’s sheath through the fabric of his suit. “And I need to get off of your lap anyways, so you can take this the rest of the way off.” she slipped off the bed, dress falling to puddle at her feet, and quickly removed her panties, tossing them towards the cleaning closet. When she turned back to Kolivan, however, she found him doubled over and growling almost subvocally.

“My boots are stuck.” he muttered by way of explanation, and Allura bit back a giggle.

“Would you like me to help?”

“Yes.” Kolivan sighed, and Allura sank to her knees, examining the boot Kolivan had yet to attempt removing. The fasteners at the back, when she tugged at them, were stiffer than any fresh-pressed formalwear.

“If you needed maintenance supplies, all you had to do was ask.” she noted, prising open the first of the clasps just below the back of his knee.

“It’s a low priority.” Kolivan huffed. Allura undid the other two clips more easily than the first, and shifted to pull the boot off completely. Kolivan pitched the other across the room, when he wrestled it off a moment later, and his suit followed immediately after. “Now, Princess. I believe you intended to join me in this lovely bed?” he patted his thigh, and Allura eyed the cockhead peeking out of his sheath, shiny with pre.

“I’ve a better idea.” she grinned, moving between his legs and leaning in to kiss the warm, taut skin of his sheath. Kolivan groaned, settling a hand lightly on her head when she flicked her tongue out to taste him. Strange, decidedly alien, but not bad. She trailed open-mouthed kisses up to where his cock was swelling further, pushing free of the protective sheath. It was hardly an effort at all to close her mouth around the tip, she didn’t even need to shapeshift at all, and when she bobbed her head down Kolivan moaned loudly, his cock surging free of its sheath and pressing against the back of her throat.

That was more like it. Allura hummed a low note, running her tongue back and forth along the underside as she pulled back to get a better look at the full thing. Kolivan was certainly proportional, and as he stood head and shoulders taller than her that was more than enough.

“Where did you learn _that?_ ” Kolivan rasped, and Allura flashed him a coy smile.

“Don’t you know?” she teased, rising from her knees to straddle his lap again. “A lady never reveals her secrets.” she tapped his nose, and his hands fell to her hips.

“Would you happen to have any other tricks of that nature?” he asked, and Allura shifted her teeth just slightly sharper as she gave her answering smile.

“Perhaps.” she purred, placing a hand on his chest and pushing gently. “Do you?”

“If you’re asking how good I am with my tongue, the answer is Very.” Kolivan grinned, letting her guide him to lie down on the bed.

“We’ll see about that next round.” Allura promised, and rolled her hips against Kolivan’s so the spit-slicked girth of his cock slid against her entrance, hot and promising. “First, let’s see just how _compatible_ we really are.” she took hold of him with her free hand, shifted her organs around slightly to minimize any potential discomfort, and sank her hips down to meet his in a single smooth motion.

Ancients, it really had been too long. Just being filled was enough to have her seeing stars, and when Kolivan’s hands tightened on her hips Allura moaned loudly. “That feels nice.” she mumbled, and gasped as Kolivan’s hips rolled up against hers, sparks of pleasure dancing through her core. She rose slightly on the next thrust, and Kolivan’s hands on her hips dragged her back down harder than the castle’s artificial gravity ever could have done.

“You’re beautiful.” Kolivan breathed, and Allura brushed a lock of hair from her face before smiling down at him.

“And you, I think, will make a wonderful suitor.” she leaned forward, resting both her forearms on Kolivan’s ribcage and curling her fingers over the tops of his shoulders. A soft, pleasured sound slipped from her lips as Kolivan’s next thrust sent fresh heat coiling through her.

“I should hope so.” Kolivan grunted, his hands tightening on her as he rolled them over, the new angle affording him greater leverage to drive himself deep on each thrust, his powerful hips seeming to gain speed with every high noise drawn from her throat. The hot tension in her core swelled, a star on the verge of supernova.

“Kolivan, I-” she gasped as Kolivan struck something deep within her, and her eyes fluttered shut as heat exploded through her body. Kolivan thrust once more, twice, and pulled out to spill across her belly, a stripe of sticky fluid hot even against her flushed skin. He collapsed next to her with a low groan, and Allura turned on her side to look at him. He really was quite handsome, especially as unguarded as he was now. She could certainly see herself growing to love him, over the length of a proper Galran courtship.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” he murmured, hand coming to rest on her thigh, fingers curling around the back to glide over skin slick with her own release.

“Immensely.” Allura smiled, tracing her hand down his side. “Would you be up for another round?” she flattened her palm against the front of his hip, and delighted in the slight shiver that passed through him.

“As many as my Princess desires.” Kolivan purred, the muscles in his hips twitching under her hand and cock beginning to stiffen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you, as this was written for wizard_candy) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
